paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Captured
This page is for an anon who requested it Chapter 1 Regular Day Or Is It? Narrator: It was just a regular day in Adventure Bay when Chase woke up. Chase: (yawned) Hey pups how did you sleep? Marshall: Good Chase,and why didn't the other pups respond? Chase: That's a good question lets find out. Chapter 2 The Note Narrator: Chase and Marshall checked every pup house and didn't see the pups. Chase: Lets look in the lookout. Narrator: Chase and Marshall enter the lookout and find it trashed. Marshall: How did this happen? Chase: I don't know all I know is that it was not good. Marshall: Chase I found a note. Chase: Okay Marshall be right there. Narrator: Marshall looked at the note. Dear, Paw Potral I have your friends if you want to save them follow the tire tracks to were they are. Chase: This is not good. Marshall: Lets call back up. Chase: I agree with you. (Picks up the phone) Narrator: The person answered the phone. Chase: Hey it's me I need your help. Person: Be right there Chase over and out. Chapter 3 Reinforcements Narrator: Chase and Marshall gear up in there suits. Chase: There they are Marshall. Agent Ryan: What is the suituation Chase? Chase: All the pups have been kidnapped by someone. Marshall: We can not track them cause everything is destoryed in the lookout. Agent Ryan: I brought 5 other agents with me. Chase: Good becuase we might be walking into a trap. Marshall: Ryan have a 2 men stay back to keep the lookout secure incase the guy comes back. Agent Ryan: On it Marshall, Cade, Daniel stay back and secure the loookout. Daniel: I will track your status with the tracking computer we got. Cade: I will take first shift. Agent Ryan: Good call us if he returns. Daniel: Got it Ryan, and good luck. Agent Ryan: Thank you Daniel. Chapter 4 The Tracks Narrator: Ryan and the remainder of his men went on Sams ship while Marshall and Chase got in there cars, and went to follow the tracks. Sam: Where to Ryan? Agent Ryan: Just follow Chase and Marshall. Sam: On it Ryan ( started following Chase and Marshall. Narrator: 10 minutes later of following tracks. Chase: The tracks stop here Ryan land your chopper. Agent Ryan: Copy that Chase I will tell Sam to do it right now. Narrator: 1 minute later Ryan and his team land the chopper. Chase: There is nothing here just a rock. Agent Ryan: There is a hidden entrance right around here. Chase: I agree and this rock looks really dusty Marshall hose it off so we can look for the hidden entrance. Marshall: Okay Chase I am on it. woof woof hose! ( hose pops up) Woof hose squirt ( hose squirts) Chase: Found something ( opens the door) Marshall: Wait I am getting something on the coms. Voice: Think we would not let you go in therw with out back up. Narrator: They see ODST pods drop from a paw potral ship. ODST 1: Reporting for duty sir! Chapter 5 Entrance Narrator: 10 ODSTs dropped Marshall: Yay some backup! ODST 1: We heard reports of kidnapped pups. Chase: That would be my group. Agent Ryan: Chase who are these guys? Chase: There ODSTs they are special forces who drop in pods. ODST 2: Thats right and Chase was a ODST before he was assigned a place at Adventure Bay Agent Ryan: Lets head on in. Narrator: Everyone enters in the deep dark tunnel. ODST 3: Guys night vision on (hits a button on the side of his helmet and the helmet goes to night vision mode) Voice Well looks like you found my base. Chase: You coward were are the pups show us now! Voice: Alright you asked for it. Narrator: Auto defense turrets pop up and start firing. Chase: Take cover behind anything you find. ODST 1: I lost ODST 5 through 9. Chase: Ryan do you have any smoke grenades? Agent Ryan: Yeah I have plenty just cover me. Marshall: I lost 2 ODST guys over here. Agent Ryan: Ouch I'm down (armor was dented and arm was bleeding a little.) Chase: Command this is Chase evac requested Agent Ryan is down. Narrator: Two of Ryan's agents start dragging him and Ryan pulls out a pistol and fires. ODSt 2: Take cover grenade in the hole! Narrator: The grenade blows up the turrets. Chase: Lets fall back we have taken heavy casualties. Voice: Not so fast pups. Narrator: Suddenly the doors they entered from close and they get trapped inside. Marshall: Thats not fair! Voice: Here are your friends. Narrator: The pups were experiencing there fears. Chase: Lets save Rocky first. Patrick: Sharks! Chase: They can smell are blood thanks to the automated turrets. Voice: That is correct pup. Callum: Shut up (pulls out a gun and blasts the speaker) Bobby: I'll get this door open. Chase: Allow me ( kicks down the door) Agent Ryan: Team gear up in your diver suits. Chase: Look the guy is sinking Rocky's little island! Agent Ryan: Lets go! (dives in the water) Callum: Watch out for the sharks. Agent Ryan: Guys hold the sharks back I will go get Rocky. Chase: Roof zip line Narrator: The zip line has a cable connected to it. Chase: Rocky hook up and get over here. Narrator: Rocky hooks up then zip lines over as told. While Agent Ryan and his team swim back to Chase and the others. Ryan: Chase nice save. Chase: Rocky who did this to you? Rocky: I do not know all I remember is being knocked out. Chase: Do you know were any one else is? Rocky: Nope all I know is they are facing there worst fears. ODST 1: Hey Chase your friend bleeding. Chase: Do not worry I can patch him up. Narrator: Chase then patches up Rocky and they move into the next room. ODST 2: More automated turrets what do we do? Rocky: Cover me I can disable the main core. Chase: Do that Rocky we got you covered.